


Wavelength

by a_loquita



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stared at the phone. For a moment he wondered if she had been taken over by an alien entity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavelength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziparumpazoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziparumpazoo/gifts).



> Happy birthday ziparumpazoo! Thanks goes to mrspollifax for her beta work.

Jack woke up so suddenly that it took a moment to place where he was (home) and what was happening (phone next to the couch was ringing). He must have fallen asleep during SportsCenter.

Jack reached over and answered with a groggy "Yeah."

"Come over."

That was it. No hello, hi, how are you doing? Sam's tone wasn't panicked, so he was pretty sure that she wasn't in immediate trouble.

"Uh. OK," he replied.

Then she hung up.

Jack stared at the phone. For a moment he wondered if she had been taken over by an alien entity. He needed to learn to stop that particular thought from rising up every time she did or said something odd.

It had been happening a lot lately (the thought, not the actual being taken over by an alien thing), coinciding with the Moment Everything Changed and running right up until tonight. He had no idea half the time what to make of her, and this was the person whose behavior he could read every nuance of in the field before. Before the Moment Everything Changed.

Now? Now she called and hung up after two words. What the heck should he make out of that? Deciding that analyzing Carter or his own befuddlement wasn't going to accomplish anything, he stood and reached for his jacket.

Jack knocked for the second time. It was after midnight, so she could have fallen asleep between the phone call and his arrival, but somehow, it didn't seem likely.

Finally, he heard the tumble of the lock, and she swung the door open with a look on her face typically reserved for Ancient technology that didn't have a readily apparent "on" switch.

"Hi," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you use your key?"

"Oh." Well, mostly because he hadn't thought of that, and secondly, he…

Huh.

How about that, she considered them to be at the point that they could simply let themselves in to each other's houses? News to him. Not bad news, just once again, he felt like he was three steps behind her.

Carter pulled him into the house and closed the door. Jack noticed that she was wearing a bathrobe. He'd never seen her in something like that before. As she continued down the hall, he followed.

Perhaps she needed to talk? He was sure that was it. Women loved to talk, and as he was learning, Carter was actually a lot more girly than he'd ever known before. Like she painted her own toenails, for example.

Not that he minded talking to her, but it was after midnight, and he was tired, and though he appreciated the fact that he had a sex life now, some of the other stuff that he needed to do in order to keep that sex life going was… well, trying at times, to say the least. Even if her toes were pink. (And he had to remember to ask her how she got the little one painted; it seemed like that had to be hard to do?)

Instead of heading back to her living room area for "the big talk" she veered off into her bedroom.

Jack stopped at the doorway, and Sam turned around, puzzled.

Then, as if she'd suddenly discovered the "on" switch after turning over the Ancient piece of technology, Sam grinned.

"What?" he asked.

She pulled at the tie of her robe and it fell, revealing her naked body.

"Wait," he said, things starting to dawn that were once dark and shadowy. "This was a booty call?"

Her left eyebrow rose. "I wouldn't use that exact term, but you're starting to get the idea." Then she curved her finger in a 'come over here and find out' gesture.

Maybe since that Moment Everything Changed their communication could use a little work. But not right now. Right now he was going to start by kissing her toes, and work his way up.


End file.
